The Return of Evil
by Bekki Sue
Summary: Never did the Senshi believe that her return was possible........... Sorry for the non-originalness, but I wrote this story for a contest. It's kinda rushed. If I get good reviews, I'll write some other stories....longer! More original!


In a dark cave, in an unknown place, it would be assumed that no living creature would dwell  
there. No living creature, but one, for in the corner, sat a sorry looking figure, crumpled up in a  
heap. It was a woman with long, red hair, and a tight-fitting purple dress. She didn't talk, mostly  
because there was no one there to talk to.   
She had been alone in this cave for a few years now. Still shocked at the battle that she lost,  
sending her to this place. When she first got here, she was sure that she would die, but  
miraculously, she had somehow survived.  
She closed her eyes and remembered that terrible day.......  
"Cosmic Moon Power!!" a young blonde girl yelled, pointing a pink wand, with a golden  
crescent moon on the top at the red-haired woman. "I will not be defeated!" she yelled at the  
blonde girl.   
Just as she thought that victory would be hers, four more girls appeared behind the blonde one.   
"Mercury Power!!!" "Mars power!!!" "Jupiter Power!!!" "Venus Power!!!" She heard them say.   
"Cosmic Moon Power--Unite!" She heard the blonde say. Just then, four different colored  
energy balls, blue, red, green, and orange flew into the wand that the blonde girl held. Almost  
instantly, an amazing light shot out of the wand, straight at the red-haired woman.   
"No! This can't be!" she cried. "Nooooo!!!" As the light hit her, she felt tremendous pain all  
over her body. The light then closed itself around her, carrying her away from the scene.  
That was how she got to this dreadful cave. She had somehow managed to survive. For the  
few years that she lived here, she spent all her time trying to recover, so that she might one day  
have revenge on that brat who sent her here..........  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
It was a beautiful summer day. Five girls and one man were all out to the park for a picnic.  
A girl with a long, brown pony-tail sighed. "It's so beautiful out today." "It sure is." said a  
black-haired girl. "Just look at the flowers! The way they sway in the breeze! I just love it!" a  
girl with long blonde hair, and a red bow said. "Yes." agreed a blue-haired girl. "We sure picked  
a great day for a picnic!"  
As they spoke, the last two of the group didn't even hear. They were too busy staring at  
eachother.  
"Oh, Mamo-chan" the girl with blonde pigtails said. "It's so beautiful!" "It's even more  
beautiful," began the dark haired man, "with you here, Usako." They held eachothers' hands the  
whole way.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
The red haired woman stood up, and walked over to one end of the cave. She picked up a staff,  
with a crystal ball on the top of it. She looked into it, and smiled at what she saw.   
The gate of time was unguarded. Soon, she would have her revenge.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Alright!" the black-haired girl named Rei shouted. "We're here!" Everyone set down their  
packages. "Wow!" said the blonde-haired, red bowed girl named Minako. "What a great sight!"   
"This is perfect!" said the blue-haired Ami.  
"OK, " said the brown haired Makoto, opening the bags of food. "I've brought LOTS of good  
food, I spent all day yesterday making them! I hope you're all hungry!"  
"What?!" Minako shouted. "With Usagi here, there shouldn't be ANY leftovers!" "Hey!" yelled  
the pig-tailed girl, Usagi. "That wasn't nice!" "Calm down, Usagi." Said the man named  
Mamoru. I'm sure she didn't mean it!" "Then why'd she say it?!?!!!" Usagi cried. Minako ran  
over to Usagi. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan! I'll take it back!" "Even though she's right" Rei  
muttered under her breath.  
"Hey everyone! Let's just calm down a bit, and enjoy the picnic!" "That's a good idea."   
Mamoru agreed. "Great!" Usagi yelled. "What's to eat?!?! I'm STARVING! I could eat a  
horse!!!!!"  
The whole group sweat-dropped as Mamoru said "Usagi, if you're that hungry, then  
why did you get so mad at Minako's remark?"  
Usagi didn't even hear, she was too busy munching on a bowl of ramen noodles.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
At the entrance to the gate of time, the red haired woman materialized a few feet away from the  
door. "Great!" she thought. "I have enough energy to get back. She stepped through the door,  
unaware that someone was watching her.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Everyone had just finished packing up, and started back home. As predicted by Minako, there  
were no leftovers. Usagi had eaten six servings of everything! Makoto said that it was lucky  
that she brought so much!  
The happy, well-fed group was almost out of the park, when Makoto noticed that Rei wasn't  
with them. "Hmm?" she turned around. When she did, she saw Rei, collapsed on the ground.  
"Rei-chan!" she yelled, running towards her. The others followed.   
"Rei! What's the matter?!" Usagi yelled. Rei sat up, holding her head. "I felt a sudden burst  
of dark energy! It was strange, but familiar." The others looked worried. Minako sighed.   
"Here we go again. Why can't we have even one season of peace!?"   
"Rei," Ami started. "You said that the energy you felt was familiar. What did you mean by  
that?" "I've felt this energy before, I just can't remember where."  
"This is weird." Makoto commented. "Well." Minako began, "we'd better be on the lookout  
then." "Right." the others agreed, as they headed outside of the park.  
As they did, the red haired woman watched them from behind some bushes. She laughed to  
herself. She was one step closer to revenge. She held her hand open, and six marbles appeared.   
"Just enough." she said.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
As the six friends got to the main road, they said their good-byes, for they had to go separate  
ways. Minako and Makoto went to the right, while Ami and Rei went to the left, and Usagi went  
straight down the road to get to her house. She was(as usual) accompanied by Mamoru.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"That was a fun picnic." Ami told Rei. "Yes," she agreed. "It's was great! A perfect day!   
Too bad it's already getting dark." The girls walked in silence for a few minutes, thinking about  
the great time that they'd had, when Rei suddenly tripped, and fell. "Ouch!" She yelled. "What  
was that?" Ami bent down, and picked up a marble. "It seems that you've tripped over this."   
Ami said. "Hmm," Rei said. "Hey, look! There's another one!" Rei picked it up, and  
examined it. "Why can't kids learn to put all their toys away?" Just as she said that, both of the  
marbles started to glow. Both the girls screamed as the marbles changed forms, and became  
youma! "What's going on here?!?!" Rei screamed. "I don't know!" Ami ylled. "Just transform!  
Mercury Star Power!!!!" "Mars Star Power!!!!"   
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars stood and faced their enemies. "I are the Aqua Twins! Queen  
Beryl has sent us to destroy you!!!" "Queen Beryl?!" Mercury said. "That's impossible!" Mars  
said. "We killed her!"   
"Or so you thought." one of the twins said. "But now she's back, and there's nothing you can  
do to save yourselves!" "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Mars shouted. "Mars Flame  
Sniper!" The Aqua Twins blasted water at the flame, and it went out. "Silly girl! You can't  
hurt us! We're the Aqua Twins! Fire does nothing to us!" "Oops." Mars said,  
embarrassed. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The blast hit one of the Aqua Twins dead  
on. "Ha! There's a taste of your own medicine!" "Way to go, Mercury!" Mars shouted.   
The standing twin got real mad. "That's it! Enough games!" He held out his hand, and a glass  
cube formed around the two.   
"What's going on?" Mars asked. Sailor Mercury took out her computer. A moment later, she  
said. "This is bad! This box is unbreakable! Nothing can crack it!" "Oh yeah?" Mars said,  
"Well let's just see! Mars Flame Sniper!" It didn't work. "Hahahahaha!" came the voice of the  
one of the twins. "Now, you're done for!" Suddenly, water started filling up the cube. Before  
the Senshi could do anything, it was filled to the top. They struggled for a few moments, but  
soon their eyes closed, and they floated to the top.  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were dead.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Minako and Makoto were walking down the street together. They lived only a couple blocks  
away from eachother. Once they reached Makoto's house, she said. "Minako-chan. Why don't  
I walk you home. It's late, and you never know who's hanging out this late at night." "It's  
alright Mako-chan. Then you'd have to walk back by yourself. I'll be fine I'm a Sailor Senshi,  
remember? No one would dare mess with me." Minako said with a smile.  
"Ok, if you're sure." Makoto said. "I'm sure." Minako replied. "See you tomorrow!" "Yeah,  
bye!"  
Makoto walked up to her apartment, and went inside. She went to the window, and watched  
Minako as far as she could, to make sure that nothing would happen to her. She was always very  
protective of her friends.  
Once Minako was out of sight, she went to watch a little T.V. before bed. She walked over to  
the couch, and sat down. "Ouch!" she yelled, jumping up. She picked up a marble from the  
cushion. "I wonder how that got there." she said.  
She threw the marble in the trash. Just as she did, a giant youma jumped out of the trash can.   
"What the-!" Makoto said. "Hahaha! Queen Beryl has sent me here to destroy you!" "What?!?!   
Queen Beryl?!?!" Makoto yelled. "I don't have time to chat, so do be a good girl, and go  
peacefully." the youma said. "You won't get me that easy! Jupiter Star Power!" Makoto  
transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Oak Revolution!" The youma dodged the strike, and  
threw a small ball at Jupiter. "What-?" Jupiter didn't have a chance to figure out what was  
going on. The ball blew up, throwing Sailor Jupiter through the wall, out the window, five  
stories down into the street. A stream of blood was soon found underneath her.  
Sailor Jupiter was dead.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Minako never admitted to anyone how scared she was was to walk home alone. She would  
have accepted Makoto's offer, but she new that she had to face her fears on her own. The fact  
that she was a Sailor Senshi was a major plus. She wasn't too happy about going home. It was  
lonely, because her parents were going to be away for two weeks.   
As she continued walking, something hit her on the head. "Ouch!" She looked on the ground,  
and saw a strange looking marble next to her feet. "That's funny." she said. "Where'd this come  
from?"   
Just then, the marble turned into a youma. "Who are you?!?!" Minako asked. "I am Cantor!,  
Queen Beryl's loyal servant!" he said. "Queen Beryl?!?! But she's dead." "I'm sorry," Cantor  
said. "You're wrong." He ran to gram Minako, but she jumped out of the way, shouting,  
"Venus Star Power!"   
She transformed into Sailor Venus. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she yelled, sending the  
deadly kiss straight at Cantor. He dodged it, and managed to grab Minako by the neck. He  
squeezed so hard that she couldn't breath.   
She kicked him, but his grasp didn't loosen. She kept kicking, but after a minute, she could  
barely lift her foot off of the ground. Black blotches were replacing her sight. Finally, her body  
fell limp.  
Sailor Venus was dead.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Mamoru and Usagi finally reached the Tsukino home. "I'll see you tomorrow, Usako."   
Mamoru said. "See you tomorrow." Usagi said back. They kissed for a moment, until Mamoru  
noticed Usagi's father watching them from he window, an angry look on his face.  
"I'd better get going." Mamoru said. "I love you." "I love you too, Mamo-chan." They hugged  
eachother, and Mamoru set off down the street.  
As he walked, he stared up at the moon. It had been a nice day, but now, he was ready to go to  
sleep. He turned a corner, and notices something rolling down the road.  
"What's this?" he said, picking up the marble. As he did, it began to glow, and turned into a  
youma. "Look's like trouble." he said, pulling a rose out his pocket, turning into Tuxedo Mask.  
The youma charged at him, and he dodged, throwing a rose at it. The rose missed. The youma  
threw a whip in his direction. The whip wrapped itself around Tuxedo Mask. "Queen Beryl has  
plans for you, your highness." the youma said, with a grin. Then, they both disappeared.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Once Usagi got home, she headed straight for the kitchen. "I need food!" she said. As she  
rummaged through the refrigerator, her mom came in.  
"Did you have a good time?" her mom asked. "Yes, Ikuko-mama." Usagi said. "It was a  
perfect day, but now I'm starving!" "I saved you some dinner, it's just finished heating!" her  
mother said with a smile.  
"Thanks!" Usagi said, running to the oven. She pulled out her dinner, and brought it right to  
her room.  
When she got up there, she sat right down and started eating. Then, she noticed something  
strange on her table.   
"WHY CAN'T SHINGO KEEP HIS TOYS IN HIS OWN ROOM!?!?" she screamed. She  
threw the marble across the room. But once she did, it started to glow.   
"Wow." Usagi said, as she walked to the marble. "That's a weird marble." As she said that, it  
grew into a giant ball, and pulled Usagi in.  
"What's going on?!?!" she yelled, as the ball carried her away to her destination.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Queen Beryl had made it back to her old kingdom, and was sitting on her throne, patiently  
waiting for the arrival of her enemy. She stood up, and walked to a cage that contained Tuxedo  
Mask.   
"You must surrender to me, my darling. Your precious princess will soon be destroyed. If you  
surrender, you won't have to suffer the same fate as your friends. You can rule by my side.  
"What have to done to the other girls?!" Mamoru asked. Queen Beryl held out her hand, and  
four lights appeared on the floor.   
The lights turned into the soaked bodies of Sailor Mercury and Mars, the bloody body of Sailor  
Jupiter, and the lifeless, blue body of Sailor Venus.  
"As you can see," Queen Beryl began, "your friends have been drowned, blown up, and  
strangled. I can't imagine that you'd want to join them."  
"Better to join them than to join you!" He shouted. His eyes glazed over at the sight of his  
friends.  
Right then, a large ball of light appeared. It stood still for a moment, then disappeared, leaving  
Usagi in it's place. "Usako!" Mamoru shouted.  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, holding her head. "Where are we?" Before he had a chance to  
answer, a haunting voice from the past said, "Welcome, princess!"  
Usagi turned around. "Queen Beryl! It can't be you! I killed you!" The queen answered,  
"You thought you did, but I survived! I've spent the last few years regaining my strength! Now  
the day has come for my revenge. If you'll turn your attention to the right, you'll see that I've  
already had my revenge on your friends."  
Usagi looked in the direction of the four corpses. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed,  
running over to them. She knelt next to them, and cradled Minako's dead body.  
She sat for a moment, sobbing over the loss of her friends, when she heard their voices  
speaking to her.  
"Usagi-chan....you can beat her...."came the voice of Sailor Mercury. "You can't fix this by  
crying....." Sailor Mars' voice came. "You can do it...." Sailor Jupiter's voice said. "Let's kick  
her butt!" Sailor Venus said.  
Usagi stood up. "You're right. I can beat her. You're going down, Beryl!" "You have no idea  
how long I've waited for this!" Beryl said.  
Usagi held up her brooch, and yelled "Moon POWER!!!!!" She transformed into Sailor Moon.   
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!!" she yelled, pointing her want at Queen Beryl.  
Queen Beryl dodged the attack, and sent one at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon jumped out of the  
way, and sent one more Moon Gorgeous Meditation in the direction of Queen Beryl. It hit her  
dead on, but she wasn't even hurt by it!  
"Haha! I have so much power, that NOTHING can hurt me! Hahaha!" Sailor Moon almost  
lost hope, but she heard those words again....."....you can beat her......you can't fix this by  
crying......you can do it.........LET'S KICK HER BUTT!!!"  
"That's it! I need their help!" There was a flash of light, and Usagi found herself in something  
that seemed like a cloud. She could see nothing but white.  
Then, she saw four figures walking towards her. It was the other Senshi! "Sailor Moon!"  
Mercury said.   
"Minna! I wish you could help me!" Sailor Moon cried. "But we can." Mars said. "That's  
right!" Jupiter added. "You can?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes," Minako began. "Our bodies are  
dead, but our spirits are not. We will always be with you." "Thank you!" Sailor Moon cried.   
"Now, Let's kick her butt!!" Minako shouted.  
Usagi opened her eyes,not as Sailor Moon, but as Princess Serenity. She looked and saw  
that the wand in her hands was replaced by the crescent moon wand with the mystical silver  
crystal. It was all so familiar.  
The senshi each put their hands on the wand, and repeated history. "Mercury Power!!!" "Mars  
Power!!!!" "Jupiter Power!!!" "Venus Power!!!!" "Cosmic Moon Power!!!!!!!!!" Princess  
Serenity yelled.  
Queen Beryl watched in horror as the Senshi did the same thing as the last time. The giant ball  
of energy hit her, but with much more force this time. She had no idea that they were so  
powerful!   
The Senshi watched as Queen Beryl's body turned to dust.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Usagi sighed and the Senshi and their one knight headed to the park for yet another picnic.  
"It's so nice out!" she said. "It sure is." Ami agreed. "Especially knowing that Queen Beryl is gone for good!" Minako said.   
"Yeah," Makoto said,"You don't have any more of those funny feelings, do ya Rei-chan?" "No." Rei said. "Everything's fine."  
And the six friends shared laughs on their journey, confident that Beryl would never bother them again.  
But in the backs of each of their minds, there was still a spark of fear.....Was she REALLY gone?   
  
  
  



End file.
